


[M4F] Take This Calamity, Princess

by margo_moon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Can't Resist You Any Longer, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, FaceFucking, Ganon Only Version, Hard fuck, Hate Fuck, It's Dangerous To Cum Alone, M4F, Royalty, Size Difference, Take this, brat taming, mdom, monster cock, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: She is Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule. You are Calamity Ganon, her sworn enemy.100 years ago, the divine power of the Goddess was unlocked in her, allowing her to fight you off enough that you can only remain in Hyrule Castle. If she falters, you will ravage and destroy all of Hyrule. She's been fighting for so long, the burden of protecting her kingdom on your shoulders, and you can tell she's getting weak.Her appointed knight, Link, has emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection, healed from his grave injuries a century ago, and he's coming to rescue her. However, it seems he's a little off-track. Ever since he was resurrected, she has been the one protecting him and guiding him from afar, and yet he hasn't come to help her yet.On top of that, you has regained the power to speak. You loves talking to her and frankly, she fascinates you. She's just one girl, fighting with all she's got, against the most evil beast the world has ever known. But waiting for a century, touch-starved, can do things to a girl and to a monster...
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[M4F] Take This Calamity, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> This script is all about taming a brat as defiant as the princess, making her succumb to your will, and finally having your wicked way with her.
> 
> This is based on The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. You don't have to have played the game.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> *Especially* evil laughs!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/optional FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \---------------------------------------

Aw, Princess. Such a pity. All these years, of you calling out to your precious hero... And yet you never hear anything back.

Oh, Princess, of course I can wear down your spirit. Why, I can tell that he isn't even on his way here. As we speak, I can sense that he's... Oh [laughs] this really is quite good.

He's... helping some stranger to build a town. It looks like he's prioritising his, uh, "side quests", more than you.

You think I’m lying? That it is impossible for me to know such things? Zelda... who else can paint the midnight moon red? Who else can revive every dark creature? I am the King of Darkness, an ancient demon reborn.

Mm, I only regained speech from his resurrection, it’s true, and *you* cannot get enough of hearing my voice.

Oh, but it *is* true, Princess. After all, you've been alone for all these years... Don't you ever get *tired*?

You know I heard the spirit of your father on the day your hero awoke, don't you?

My dear, I do not lie. Don't you want to know what he said?

He appeared as a spirit to Link and uttered: "Even now, she calls out for your help. However, her power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land." 

He did say it, princess. Your own father passed on from this realm knowing you were on the brink of failure.

Dear Zelda, even when I slumbered, I could hear him tell you that people called you the heir to a throne of *nothing*. Turns out he was correct. Your precious castle, once so mighty and grand, has fallen to ruin, thanks to my will.

Oh, you silly little thing ...I've outlived more "heroes" than you can possibly imagine. Your appointed little knight will be no different.

Princess... Ganon cannot be defeated by Hylian hands, let alone by what little strength he possesses. Or that *you* possess.

I'm not asking you to falter. Frankly, I’m fascinated by your power. 

Yes, [laughs] I *do* in fact have the gall to ask something of you.

Don't you ever get... *bored*, Princess?

And yet...with all my arrogance, my pestering... you cannot resist talking back to me.

No, Zelda, you don’t want to shut me up. I can sense that you are... lonely.

Ah, princess... you forget you are not *truly* alone.

I just think... we could both use a little fun.

Mm, yes Princess. Fun. I think you've had... dare I say it... *dark* thoughts about me?

Mm, [laughs; sarcastic] I'm *sure* your mind is as noble as your blood. But here is the truth: you only realised your love for your precious Link once he was weak in your arms. He couldn't show you the *power* you deserve.

[laughs] Indeed, I am the owner of the Triforce of Power. But that's not what this is about. Not those silly little god-given artifacts. Though, after all... the Triforce of Wisdom does, in fact, belong to you. So that is why you must heed my words.

You cannot resist listening to me, Princess. I am the voice, the creature, that has conquered your mind. And I desire to conquer that *body*, too.

I *am* the King of Thieves, dear Zelda. And I intend to steal you away for myself.

You're as bored as I am, Zelda. How about we make a bargain?

I can use my power to enhance your restraints. You can keep me entirely localised within this castle, if you wish.

Why would I purposefully trap myself? Because I can tell from that quivering body that *you* desire the chance to be in bondage.

Silly girl. Of course I can have my way with you. Perhaps not in *this* particular form...

(magical noise)

I have had countless forms for generations. And now, I can appear to you in a... well, similar *enough* form as you.

In a past life, yes, I was a Gerudo. Gerudo women practically *worshipped* me as their God.

[laughs] Wow, it seems I have finally gotten through to you, Princess. You like this incarnation of me? How I still tower over you, gazing at you with wicked eyes? 

You cannot resist me, girl. Whether I take my form as Calamity, as a boar, or of… someone with such deep, tempting skin… with such a shock of red hair. Someone with all this strength, so obvious to the naked eye. And yet you think that even now I cannot control you?

You know what you are, Zelda? ... You are a brat.

You're a spoiled princess who didn't get enough of her father's approval. And you won't stop petulantly defying me, pretending you don't desire me as I do you, lying to yourself and I, like a coward.

Come now, aren't you even just a little *curious*?

[laughs] And so she finally gives in. Trust me, I will keep my end of the bargain. You’ll know, Zelda, when you will feel your power amplify. You see how that hand glows with the symbol of the Goddess? When I enhance you, your entire body will be bathed in light. 

Allow me to show you.

(you could add more magical noises here)

Mm, good girl. Feel all that power, all that strength filling you up...

[laughs] Now it's time for you to hold up your end.

Come now, princess. Let me bring us to the dungeon.

(whoosh - transport/teleport noise)

What am I going to do to you? [wicked laugh]

I'm going to push you against this wall, and cuff you like your father's guards did to all his wretched prisoners.

Good girl... you *know* I love it when you resist. We both get so turned on when you try to defy me like this.

You’re damn right, we do.

So struggle, girl. Struggle against the power of my darkness.

[sounds of struggling/possibly grunting from the pleasure of pushing her around]

(sound of cuffs closing)

There we go. So pretty and exposed for me. That light, that power, really does suit you, you know.

The contrast of the Goddess's white dress against your skin... it's making me even more wicked. I've longed to see you naked for me for too long.

(fabric ripping)

Sorry, princess. It may be a sacred artifact, but it had to go. And just look at you... even more gorgeous that I imagined...

Oh yes, girl. I have imagined this many, many times.

You feel that heat? That wetness? That's called arousal, princess. I cannot believe a precious, beautiful creature has been left chaste for so, so long... Too long.

[laughs] You still cling on to one last shred of loyalty to Link! I still cannot get over the fact that you thought he could pleasure you like you need to be.

No, I estimate him *perfectly*. After all, didn't your fellow champion refer to him as... [laughs] "little man"?

Oh, sweetheart, I think it proves *everything*.

Anyway, Princess, you *know* that in the darkest, most shameful parts of your mind, you have *dreamt* of me, your sworn enemy, fucking you just like you *need* to be fucked.

Go on, lie to me. Tell me you do not desire me.

Just remember, a princess must be noble. And nobility demands truth, Zelda.

So then admit it. 

[pleasured laugh] Good girl. Doesn't that feel good? To tell the truth? To feel such a weight off your chest?

I know, Princess. It feels so good to hear you admit you *need* me. But first, I need to taste those soft, soft lips...

[kissing, then kissing hungrily]

Fuck. Even better than I dreamed.

[chuckle] You’ve never been kissed like that?

Worry not, girl. It's not the last time you'll have such an experience.

[more hungry kissing]

What am I going to do now? Well, Princess, I'm going to get down on my knees, in honor of the Princess, and fuck you with my tongue until I make you scream.

[getting down on his knees; hum of approval] Such a beautiful little cunt. So pink, glowing, dripping for me. I'm going to finally have the taste of you I've been craving all these years. [licks]

[moan of approval] So, so sweet...

[cunnilingus improv, we maybe hear metal cuffs clanking as she strains against them, while Ganon hungrily fucks her with his mouth]

No, no, You may not orgasm, Princess.

The sound of you begging is delicious, Zelda, but I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than that.

You want to cum?

Yes, princess. That’s what “to cum” means… it’s that sensation you're feeling. That release you're craving. That's you, ready to cum. Now beg for me again.

I'm afraid that's not good enough, girl. You need to yell out. Scream that shameful, dirty word for me. Tell me "Please, Your Highness, let me cum for you..."

Yes, you *will* refer to me as Your Highness. You said it yourself. I *am* the King of Thieves, the King of Darkness. Don't you think you should show me a little respect? Or do you want me to stop tonguefucking you?

[whispers] Very well, Princess. I want you to cum. Drench my new face with your juices. Do it for me, now.

[cumming improv, screaming]

Woah, princess. Was that the first time you ever came?

[laughs darkly] I knew it. I knew it from those aching screams of yours, irresistibly writhing from your lungs.

Oh, Zelda, I will certainly release you from these shackles... but I'm not finished with you just yet.

Aw, is someone nervous?

Well, you will be released from these particular shackles, but only because I am bounding you to the ones on the floor.

Why? Because I'm going to fuck your mouth, slut.

You heard what I said, girl. Now, stay still....

[cuffs opening, maybe the sound of someone being thrown to the ground, new cuffs closing around her wrists]

Mm, beautiful. I presume you've never done this either, have you?

Worry not, princess. I'll carefully instruct you. And unlike my usual style, I'll be gentle. [whispers] Mostly.

[chuckle, tuts] Oh, foolish girl. I tower over you now because you're going to take my cock in your mouth.

Wow, I really *did* tonguefuck you senseless, didn't I? Such a silly, stupid girl... But don't worry, I'll still instruct you.

Mm, good girl. So open to learning. Let me just free this cock...

Well, I *am* a Gerudo in this form, of course. You don't have to be shy. I know how enormous it must seem to you.

Good. You *should* be afraid. But as I said... I'll be gentle. Mostly. Now, I want you to stick out that tongue.

And first, you're going to lick and suck my balls.

[groaning]

Mmm, *fuck*, good *girl*. Keep on going like that.

[continues]

Okay, Princess, now, open your mouth. ... Wider.

[loud groan] Don't worry, Zelda... just do the same.. suck on it. Mmmmmm, *good girl*.

Mm, O Demise, your poor little mouth is filled to the brim with my cock. Here, let's make things easier.

You're going to open that throat for me, princess. I'm going to fuck your face.

Ohhh, fuck yes. That feels so fucking good. Good girl. Keep that throat open for me. Don't worry, I can do most of the work here. I'm going to fill and fuck that slutty throat of yours.

[Ganon moans and groans loudly as he facefucks, have fun with blowjob improv]

Enough. I'm taking my cock out of your mouth now.

Aww, sweetness, you were getting addicted to having that mouth used, weren't you?

And you can't even *speak*, you're so lightheaded. Mm. Good. Worry not, princess. You'll gain your words back soon. But for now, I intend to use that pussy again.

Ah, a few words have already returned… [imitates her] “Oh, Goddess, yes”... those words are the ones I *love* to hear. Do you want me to fill that little *cunt* of yours, your Majesty?

[tuts] Ah, ah, ah, Princess - I told you how to beg. Do it right.

[moans] Such music to my ears. I cannot resist you any longer.

[he slams into her]

[fucking improv]

{{ SUGGESTED PHRASES: Princess, you're so tight... Those anguished screams... I can't help but find some satisfaction in them... That virgin cunt feels so good around this cock... Take it all the way... I don't care if it hurts... You'll get used to it... Your resistance against the mighty Ganon was pitiful... Well, this battle, my *victory* is certainly worth retelling... Link could *never* give it to you like I can... I'm going to bruise up that poor little pussy…}}

I'm going to cum soon, Princess. Will you cum with me? Will you, noble Princess of Hyrule, fulfil your *truest* destiny, and accept the cum of Calamity Ganon in that tight little pussy?

Good. Get ready.

[loud groan/roar; followed by evil laugh]

[cumming improv]

O Demise, you’re soaked in the cum of both of us.

Well, it's no surprise, dear Princess - after all, we've both been pent up this entire time...

[evil laugh] Don't worry, girl. You haven't had the last of me. After all, who *knows* when your hero will arrive? That is... if you even *want* him to come and "save" you...

Very well, Princess. A promise is a promise. After all, nobility demands truth. I will return to my previous form.

(magical transformation again)

Well, Zelda. You haven't felt the last of my wrath, I can promise that. I will always, *always* desire to fill you up with darkness again.

Mm. And so will you.


End file.
